jessiejfandomcom-20200214-history
List of songs by Jessie J
Jessie J has recorded material for three studio albums and has also collaborated with a variety of other artists on songs for their albums. This article lists all songs recorded by her for her own studio albums, other's studio albums and soundtrack albums as well as her own songs that have been performed but not appeared at all for sale, such as "Technology". Any covers Jessie J has performed and released/recorded are (noted as such/do not appear here). A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - # A *"Abracadabra" (from Who You Are) *"Ain't Been Done" (from Sweet Talker) *"Alive" (from Alive) B *"Bang Bang" (from Sweet Talker) *"Big White Room" (from Who You Are) *"Breathe" (from Alive) *"Burnin' Up" (from Sweet Talker) C *"Calling All Hearts" (from Paradise Royale) *"Casualty of Love" (from Who You Are) *"Catwalk" *"Conquer the World" (from Alive) *"Crusin'" (from Smokey and Friends) D *"Dangerzone" (recorded demo version)) *"Daydreamin'" (from Alive) *"Do It like a Dude" (from Who You Are) *"Do You Hear What I Hear?" (from A Mary Christmas) *"Domino" (from Who You Are) E *"Excuse My Rude" (from Alive) F *"Fastlane" *"Fire" (from Sweet Talker) *"Flashlight" (from Pitch Perfect 2 Soundtrack) G *"Get Away" (from Sweet Talker) *"Gold" (from Alive) *"Grease (is the word)" (from Grease: LIVE soundtrack) H *"Harder We Fall" (from Alive) *"Hero" (from Alive) I *"I Miss Her" (from Alive) *"I Need This" (from Who You Are) *"It's My Party" (from Alive) K *"Keep Us Together" (from Sweet Talker) L *"Laserlight" (from Who You Are) *"Loud" (from Sweet Talker) *"Love Letter" *"Love Shine Down" (Olly Murs feat. Jessie J) *"L.O.V.E." (from Who You Are) M *"Magnetic" (from Alive) *"Mamma Knows Best" (from Who You Are) *"Man With The Bag" *"Masterpiece" (from Sweet Talker) *"My Shadow" (from Who You Are) *"My Superstar" N *"Nobody's Perfect" (from Who You Are) O *"O.C.D." P *"Part of Your World" (from We Love Disney) *"Personal" (from Sweet Talker) *"Price Tag" (from Who You Are) R *"Rainbow" (from Who You Are) *"Remember Me" (from Alone Together) *"Repeat" (from Nothing but the Beat) *"Run Baby" S *"Said Too Much" (from Sweet Talker) *"Seal Me with a Kiss" (from Sweet Talker) *"Sexy Lady" (from Alive) *"Sexy Silk" (from Easy A Soundtrack) *"Shadow" *"Silver Lining (Crazy 'Bout You)" (from Silver Linings Playbook soundtrack) *"Sinister" (recorded demo version) *"Sometimes Dreams Come True" (recorded demo version) *'"Sorry to Interrupt"' (featuring Jhene Aiko & Rixton) *"Square One" (from Alive) *"Stand Up" (from Who You Are) *"Staying Thin" *"Strip" (from Sweet Talker) *"Sweetest Thing" (feat .) *"Sweet Talker" (from Sweet Talker) T *"Technology" *"Thunder" (from Alive) U *"Unite" (from Alive) *"Up" (from The Awakening) V *"V.I.P." W *"Watch Yourself" *"We Don't Play Around" (Dizzy Rascal featuring Jessie J, from The Fifth) *"Who's Laughing Now" (from Who You Are) *"Who You Are" (from Who You Are) *"Wild" (from Alive) *"Without You" Y *"You Don't Really Know Me" (from Sweet Talker) *"Your Loss I'm Found" (from Sweet Talker) # *"5 Down" Recorded covers *"I Wanna Dance with Somebody" (live) *"We Will Rock You" (from A Symphony of British Music) *"You Should Be Dancing" (from A Symphony of Brittish Music) Written for other artists *"Clued Up" (written for Little Mix) *"Dangerzone" (written for x) *"Party in the USA" (written for Miley Cyrus) *"Sinister" (written for x) *"Sometimes Dreams Come True" (written for x) Category:Jessie J